What Friends Do
by MelodicMadness
Summary: Why did it feel so good just to hold him? Germany/N. Italy. Fluff?


Title: What Friends Do  
Pairing: Germany/LudwigxItaly/Feliciano  
Rating: PG-ish  
Summary: Why does it feel so good just to hold him?

_I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters_.

--

Ludwig looked down at the oddly-shaped clump of clay in his hands. Feliciano said they would have fun today, but to be honest, he was not having fun. He had pieces of earth under his fingernails and his hands felt incredibly dry.

If it were not for Feliciano, Ludwig would have thrown the clump on the floor and left it to die, yet he was determined to make the little brunet happy in any way he could.

After a few more attempts, Ludwig set the clay down in defeat. He had intended for it to be a bowl, but odd lumps protruded from the sides and the bottom of the clump was far from flat. Artistic traits did not run in his blood and it clearly showed. With a small sigh, he set the failure back onto the table, watching with increased irritation as it rolled around in a circle. "Italy, this is not working out too well…"

Feliciano responded by picking up the mushy rock and examining it closely. After a few seconds, a smile grew across his face. "But, Germany, this is a great potato!" Ludwig's facial features dropped from aggravated to disappointed. He knew it was a bad bowl, but he did not intend for it to look like a damned_ potato,_ of all things. However, he couldn't break the smile from his young partner's face. He loved to see that carefree grin. Even his irritation with the clay quickly melted away when he stared into Feliciano's soft and happy facial features.

"What are you making?" Ludwig asked, attempting to distract himself from staring too long into Feliciano's face. He caught himself doing it more often these days. He stole a glance at the much more wonderfully sculpted piece of clay in Feliciano's hands.

The Italian held up his piece of work for Ludwig to see. "A flower vase. Do you like it?" The blonde's eyes scanned over the vase, admiring the design etched into the sides and its perfect symmetry.

"It's amazing. Only you could make something that beautiful",Ludwig wanted to say. Instead, he replied with something much more Germany-like, "It's well-sculpted."

With another smile, Feliciano said, "Good, 'cause it's for you."

"It's for me?" he couldn't help but repeat.

Feliciano nodded, a tiny blush crawling onto his cheeks. Ludwig looked back down at his repulsive lump and felt kind of guilty that he could not make anything for his friend. Well, it wasn't too late, he supposed.

"Do you think you could help me with mine?" Ludwig hesitantly asked.

"Wait… then it's not a potato?" Feliciano questioned while tilting his head to the side, his little curl bouncing in the process.

Scratching his chin in embarrassment, the blonde replied. "No, I wanted it to be a bowl."

Feliciano stared at it for a few more seconds until he remembered Ludwig's question. Then, with far too much enthusiasm, he chuckled and said, "Sure!"

Within seconds he was by Ludwig's side. "First, make this thing spin and keep it spinning. Not too fast and not too slow, m'kay?" He pressed his foot on the pedal and held it there. "Then, make the sides all smooth by keeping your hands around them, got it?"

Ludwig did as he was told and cradled the clay in his hands. To his amazement, it was already looking more like a bowl than it ever did in the last half hour.

"Yeah, just like that! And then you take your thumbs—here, lemme show you," the little Italian squeezed under Ludwig's arm, receiving a tiny surprised gasp from him. He stood between Ludwig and the table, just small enough to fit without being too uncomfortable. Without realizing the blush that was growing on Ludwig's face, Feliciano reached both of his hands out to cover Ludwig's. As if Ludwig couldn't concentrate enough, Feliciano had to go and _hold_ his hands. "Here, you take your thumbs and push them into the top."

Feliciano continued to guide Ludwig's hands, but the taller man did not hear a single word. It wasn't like Feliciano was making much sense in the first place.

His eyes strayed down to the back of the brunet's neck. His eyes lingered for a moment before he rested his head on the back of Feliciano's soft neck, breathing in his fresh scent of… what a surprise, pasta.

Ludwig pulled his hands away from the clay and wrapped them around the Italian's waist. Feliciano lifted his foot from the pedestal, stopping the machine and causing the room to go completely quiet. He could feel and hear Ludwig's hot breath sliding down his collar. He could feel the heat radiating from the strong arms wrapped around him.

The younger man spoke, his voice much more subdued than his normal one, "Germany… you really confuse me sometimes."

To be honest, Ludwig confused himself. He didn't understand why he enjoyed Feliciano's company so much even when he was being annoying, he didn't understand why he did just about everything in his power to keep that smile on the little Italian's face, and he definitely did not understand why it felt so right to have him in his arms right now.

Feliciano snapped Ludwig out of his thoughts when he suddenly turned around to face the blond, breaking the light grip he had on him. "Wait, does this mean you like me too?" His golden-brown eyes became large and hopeful as he stared up into Ludwig's icy-blue eyes.

The German had no idea how to reply. Of course he liked Feliciano. He _was_ his friend after all. But, that wasn't what the kind of "like" Feliciano meant. Only then did Ludwig realize why he enjoyed being with Feliciano so much.

"I…" he paused. He couldn't figure out how to say it. He continued to attempt to find the right words as he stared down into Feliciano's face. The brunet's face remained hopeful as he slowly gulped.

Ludwig tried again to say something, but he just sighed and set his hands on Feliciano's shoulders. He may not have been able to say it, but he knew how to show it.

Before Feliciano could voice his confusion, Ludwig's lips were on his in a kiss much different from any of the ones the Italian would give him. It felt softer, sweeter. And for once it was Ludwig showing the affection, which made it all the more meaningful. Feliciano wrapped his arms Ludwig's neck as he leaned into the kiss, still not believing what he was feeling.

Ludwig soon ended the moment by pulling away, slightly out of breath and his hands still on Feliciano's shoulders. With an embarrassed cough and a blush creeping up into his cheeks, he looked to the side as he spoke, "Did that answer it for you?"

Feliciano grinned and nodded, his face much pinker than Ludwig's. He wanted to go back to the kissing, but he knew that Ludwig's emotions were mixed up enough as it was.

Instead, he said, "Hey, Germany, I'm hungry. Can we go get some pasta?"

Ludwig was going to say something along the lines of "Can't you stop thinking about pasta for one hour?" until he stopped and thought to himself, That's just like Italy. After a tiny chuckle, far too quiet for anyone besides Feliciano to hear, he said, "That's fine, but only if you promise me this."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone else about this."

--

_Uuugh, that was so hard to write. But, I had to write something with these two, I love them so much… Reviews would always be apreciated. I'm just glad to have this done!_


End file.
